


Welcome To The New Age

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Held Down, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: Natacha doesn't like the future. The Countess makes her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt "future" at [femslash100's drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html). Title from Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

“I don’t like it,” Natacha drawled monotonously, her cigarette holder barely leaving her lips.

Elizabeth looked up, starting to tire of her unwilling companion’s remarks on the here and now. She almost wished she’d left her where she was; in the past. “This is the future, darling, you have very little choice.”

“I don’t like that either,” Natacha said darkly, turning away from the window to look at her, giving her the same distasteful dismissal.

Elizabeth rose from the bed. Natacha might have been stronger than her once but she wasn’t as quick as she used to be. Elizabeth pushed her forward, pinning her to the window frame, her porcelain cheek against the dirty glass. 

“There’s no going back now,” Elizabeth growled against her ear, hands slipping around her waist to her cunt, fingers pressing into her clit hard enough to make Natacha’s knees weak. She’d learned from the best, after all.

“Oh, sweet Elizabeth,” Natacha moaned, reaching back to claw at the nape of her neck.

“I’m not your sweet Elizabeth anymore, I am The Countess and this is my world now,” Elizabeth said as she stroked roughly over her clit, reducing her to wordless mewls and trembling gasps. “You will learn to love it because I wish it. Just how I learned to love you because you wished it once.”

Elizabeth sank her teeth into her neck, marking her as she cried out _yes, yes_ so that she wouldn’t forget their agreement. “Welcome to the new age, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
